This invention relates to new and useful improvements in transport of liquids and gases and for attaining near-perfect vacuum within a gas chamber.
Devices heretofor have been proposed for creating sub-atmospheric pressures but are successful only in reducing pressure to about 28.5 inches of mercury ("hg.), thus failing to meet needs where a near-perfect vacuum is desired, such as for distilling water, wherein water boils at 212 degrees F., at standard atmospheric sea-level pressure but will boil at 35 degrees F. at a 29.7" hg. vacuum, but will boil at 35 degrees F. at 29.7" hg. Such devices utilize intake valves requiring a relatively high pressure to open, thus limiting the extent to which gas can be withdrawn from a vacuum chamber. Devices heretofor utilize valves which, because of their structure, have an air space between the piston and the intake valve, thus the piston must first create a partial vacuum before any gas can be withdrawn from the vacuum chamber beyond the intake valve. Piston pumps heretofor employ conventional single intake and single exhaust port openings which owing to their small size in relation to the size of the piston, are inefficiant owing to friction resulting from the gas or liquid being forced through a single small port opening.
This invention overcomes the inefficiancies inheritant in existing devices, thus providing a more efficiant transfer of gases and liquids through piston-type pumps employing conventional valves. It, furthermore, provides a capability of attaining a near-vacuum state of gases, heretofor unattainable by piston-type pumps employing conventional valves.